The Christmas Dance
by TK Takaishi2
Summary: This is another Takari. As the title says, its a Christmas fic. No idea why i am posting this now, its May!!! Anyway, read it. I may add more to the story if I feel like it. R&R!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!


Kari is so wonderful. I love her so much. I want to be with her for ever. Next week is the school Christmas dance, I wonder if I should ask her out to it. But what if she doesn't like me more than a friend? What if she turns me down? I can't handle that kind of loss. TK as he stared at the back of her head in math class. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear his teacher call his name.  
"TK, will you please go up to the board and do problem number one. MR. TAKAISHI!!!!! Stop staring at Kari and go up to the board and do problem one!" TK heard this and turned bright red. All the kids except Kari were laughing at him. Kari was confused at why TK was staring at her.  
Why was TK staring at me? Could it be that he likes me more than just a friend? TK is so great I love him so much. Wait where did that come from? Me and TK are just friends, and that's all. But still, I would like to go to the dance with him, maybe I should ask him to it. But what if he turns me down, I couldn't handle that kind of loss.  
The bell rang and TK and Kari both had lunch next, so they decided to walk together.  
"TK, why were you staring at me during math?"  
"I wasn't really staring at you Kari, I was just thinking about something and just looked like I was staring at you." TK lied.  
"Oh okay then" So TK doesn't like me more than just a friend?  
They went into the cafeteria, and TK went and sat with his friends as did Kari.  
"So TK, who are you gonna ask to the dance?" Asked Mark, of the friends sitting at his table.  
"I dunno yet." Exclaimed TK.  
"Aww come on man, you don't have to hide it anymore, we all know you have the hots for Kari."  
"What? no you've got it all wrong, we're just friends. Nothing more!"  
"Sure TK, sure."  
At the table Kari was sitting at, people were asking her the same thing.  
"Hey Kari, are you going with anyone to the dance?"  
"No not yet, the guy I like hasn't asked me yet."  
"Oh, and who is this person you like?"  
"Well, do you people promise to keep it a secret?" Asked Kari.  
"Of course" All 5 people sitting at Kari's table said in unison.  
"Well okay then. I like...T...K."  
"Haha I knew you liked TK." One girl said pretty loud, which made a lot of people look over. Luckily TK was on the other side of the room and he didn't hear.  
Next class TK had English and Kari had History. TK couldn't concentrate all class. I do love Kari, but I just know she doesn't like me more than a friend. So now what am I supposed to do? I just don't know. Then TK's teacher saw that he wasn't paying attention.  
"TK, can you repeat anything I have just said?" Asked TK's teacher.  
"No mam I wasn't paying attention."  
"Well then, I have no choice but to give you detention after school today."  
"But, but...oh fine then." Oh great now I have detention, now I can't even walk home with Kari. That's great.  
At the same time in Kari's history class:  
I love TK so much, why cant I stop thinking about him. This isn't good, I know he just thinks of us as friends, that's all.  
"Kari, did you just hear anything I just said?" Asked Kari's teacher.  
"Uhh no sorry."  
"Well then, I'm going to give you detention after school today."  
"But, but..."  
After school TK went to room 101 where detention was held, and was really surprised to see Kari sitting there. He sat down next to her.   
"Hi Kari, never expected to see you in here."  
"Likewise TK. So what are you in here for?"  
"I wasn't paying attention. How about you?"  
"The same thing."  
The two talked for a while, until they decided to do their homework. Kari couldn't concentrate and kept drawing hearts on her paper. TK couldn't concentrate either, wherever he look he saw Kari. Finally after a while detention was over, and the two walked home together.  
There was 2 feet of snow on the ground which had fallen a couple days ago. They tried talking to each other but every time they tried they would mumble off because they would be thinking how cute the other one looked. Finally Kari got bored and picked up some snow and threw it at TK. She started laughing.  
"Oh so you think that's funny huh? Well, lets see how much you like it." Said TK as he picked up some snow and threw it at Kari.  
This turned into a snowball fight between the two, and then Kari ran at TK and knocked him into the snow and pinned him down.   
"Had enough yet, TK?"  
"Okay okay I give up."  
Then Kari's heart took over. She leaned down and kissed TK. TK was shocked at first but then returned the kiss. Kari then realized what she was doing. She quickly jumped off TK, and started to run home. TK was confused why she was running away from him, so he ran after her.  
Kari made it to her apartment without TK catching up. She ran into her room and started crying on her bed. Why am I such a fool, and why did I do that? TK doesn't like me the way I like him, I am such an idiot. Now he probably hates me. Then the doorbell rang. Kari was the only one home, so she didn't answer it at first. But then the doorbell kept ringing, and wiping away her tears, Kari finally answered it. She opened the door to see TK, still with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Look TK, I'm sorry about kissing you. Its just that I really like you and I can't stop feeling this way for you, no matter how hard I try. If you don't want to talk to me anymore I'll understand..."  
"Shhh. Its okay. I really like you too." Said TK. He then leaned over and kissed Kari. 


End file.
